


The Day Liam Asked Theo To Be His Fake Boyfriend

by orphan_account



Series: Theo’s World [1]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: All American references, Also as someone who lives in south Florida, Avril Lavigne song references, Christmas fic, Every Christmas Trope Possible, Getting snowed in, He. Fucking. Would., I have no idea what snow is. Is it real? Idk, Liam is an idiot, M/M, Post Season 6, Sharing a Bed, a mother always knows, attempted humor, but tbh— when have I ever written a serious fic for real?, fake relationships, idk how snow works, idk if I did well but uh it’s supposed to be slow burn, liam is such a puppy here, liam loves theo, listen, r seasons in general real? I may never know, theo and Liam are in college, theo likes collecting weapons, theo loves liam, ur telling me theo WOULDNT try to learn how to use every single weapon ever?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: •Formerly ‘A Very Thiam Christmas’•Christmas. A holiday that Theodore Raeken was supposed to once again spend on his own, mourning the death of his sister. But fate had other plans.Instead, a certain blue eyed beta cornered him in the school library and begged him to be his fake boyfriend for the yearly family Christmas dinner and hey— at least Theo’s getting money out of this. What could go wrong?A lot, apparently.But, a lot also turned out pretty good.
Relationships: Theo Raeken/Liam Dunbar
Series: Theo’s World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593730
Comments: 11
Kudos: 120





	The Day Liam Asked Theo To Be His Fake Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!! I’ve been so excited to post this and I thought it was finally time to post it after some internal debate but it’s here and it’s a big boy.

“Fake date me!”

Theo looked up from his book in alarm. “Excuse me?” He hissed, looking around the college library as Liam eagerly sat down in front of him. 

“Fake. Date. Me.” Liam enunciated, speaking slowly as if Theo were a child. The older boy scoffed, crossing his arms. “I heard what you said the first time, Dunbar.”

“Oh.” Liam said dumbly, blinking slowly. 

“What the hell do you mean by ‘fake date you’?”

“Oh!” The werewolf snapped back to reality, leaning towards Theo with a hopeful gleam in his eye. “I’m going back home for Christmas and I need someone to be my fake date so no one asks about my love life. Again...for the fiftieth time.”

Theo scoffed, raising a brow. “Why me?” He asked, crossing his arms. 

“You have no life.” Liam shrugged. 

Theo shot him a dark glare which made Liam avert his gaze and twiddle his thumbs, a pout on his face. “I’ll pay you.”

Theo clenched his jaw. “How much?”

“200 bucks?”

Theo huffed. “Fine.”

* * *

No. Not fine. It wasn’t fucking _fine_.

Liam cheerfully bopped his head to ‘ _Jingle_ _Bell_ _Rock_ ’ and Theo wanted nothing more than to tear the little betas head off.

Theo may have gone to hell but that didn’t mean he came out 100% better. 

Liam turned up the radio causing Theo to growl. He thinks he prefers the angry version of the beta over whatever...this is. 

The night was rapidly approaching meaning either sleep in the car or find an inn. Theo, personally, wasn’t very fond of sleeping in his car after needing to do just that for...well... a whole ass year before he was able to rent a shitty apartment. 

The chimera quickly pulled up into the parking lot of the first inn he saw. He stopped the car, pulling the keys out of the ignition. He let out a content sigh, a small smile crawling onto his lips as the irritating Christmas tunes finally faded out of existence. The small smile dropped as soon as he stepped out of the car, feeling the cold drops land on his skin. 

_Snow_. Theo Raeken fucking hated snow. 

“I LOVE SNOW!”

Theo breathes in deeply, scowling at Liam who plopped down onto the ground face first besides him, burying himself in snow. 

“Get up! You’re going to get cold and who knows where that snows been.”

“Aww. Are you worried, Raeken?” Liam teased, popping back up. 

Theo rolled his eyes. “No.”

Maybe. 

Liam shook himself off like a dog, making the chimera cringe as it was flung onto him. 

For fucks sake. He _really_ hated snow. 

Theo made his way into the inn, silently cursing himself for not wearing a thicker jacket. He let out a hiss as he thought of the warmth the room they’d be in would provide. 

Theo furiously rubbed his hands together before shoving them into his pockets, biting back a scream of frustration when the cold still seeped into his skin through his leather jacket. 

He should invest in a pair of gloves. 

Liam walked over to Theo, twirling a key around his fingers. “Let’s go!” 

Theo sighed, following Liam up the stairs to the room they’d be sharing. 

Liam opened up the door only to reveal an image that made Theo want to drop to his knees and cry. There was one bed and the heater was clearly broken. 

Theo should’ve stayed in the truck. 

The words slipped off of Theo’s tongue before he could stop himself, needing to focus on something other than his incredibly low body temperature and burning frustration. “Taking me to bed, Dunbar? The least you could do is take me out to dinner first.”

Liam scoffed, cheeks turning pink ( ~~which was JUST from the cold, Theo insisted, why would he blush over that? Liam hates him. Theo’s only here because the younger boy was desperate.~~ ) “Shut it, Raeken.” Liam sneered, turning on the tv to the local news station, checking the forecast. “I’m paying you for this, aren’t I?”

Ah, there’s the angry little beta Theo enjoys bothering. 

“Ah yes! Paying me to string me along only to bring me to a room with one bed and no heating!”

Liam growled, eyes flashing gold. Theo’s heart started to pick up. Yes, finally. A fight. Liam’s been too nice this entire car ride. 

Liam took a step forward, fists clenching. 

“A snow storm will be headed towards our area meaning we might get snowed in for the night The woman said. Both boys stopped their stare off, turning to the tv. “Make sure your windows are closed and your door is locked. Stay safe!” 

“Fuck this.” Theo hissed, stomping towards the door. “It can’t be THAT bad outside—“ He opened the door, a strong gust of wind blowing large heaps of snow into the room. Theo hurriedly slammed the door shut, pressing his back against it. “Okay. Maybe it can be THAT bad.”

The chimera sighed, shaking his head. “Okay. Here’s what we’re gonna do. We’re gonna take short but hot showers and wear our warmest clothes to sleep. You can take the bed. I’ll take the chair.”

Liam frowned. “Are you insane? Even with the clothes, we’ll freeze to death. It’s best we sleep in the same bed!”

“That bed barely fits a toddler, Liam!”

“Don’t be so dramatic! Our shared body heat will keep us warm!”

Theo huffed but nodded anyways, the idea of siphoning Liam’s body heat was way too pleasing to think about. “Okay. Fine.”

After they took turns showering, they awkwardly laid down, back to back. 

“This isn’t going to work.” Liam said. “We need to hold on to each other, dude.”

Theo tensed but sighed, rolling around the same time as Liam so that they were now face to face. “Fine. What do you want to do?”

Liam hesitated, pursing his lips before letting out a sigh. He wrapped his arms around Theo, forcing the older boy to do the same to him. 

The wolf gasped as Theo’s hands accidentally made contact with his bare skin. 

“Holy fuck! You’re so cold!” Liam began to run his hands up and down Theo’s back, trying to warm him up. Theo could feel himself relaxing into the embrace as his mind screamed at him to stop. He buried his face in Liam’s soft mop of hair, thankful that the werewolf couldn’t see the blush crawling onto his face. 

God, he was such an idiot. 

* * *

The next morning, Theo woke up to a weight on his chest. His eyes fluttered open, widening when he realized that he was on his back and Liam was sprawled out on top of him, cheek squished right over the place where Theo’s heart is. 

Part of Theo didn’t want to move, Liam looked relaxed and happy and he clutched Theo’s shirt and Theo was warm and content but the time flashing on the digital clock warned them to get a move on unless they wanted to spend another night in the freezing cold room. 

“Dunbar.” He said, shaking Liam’s shoulder. “Get up, we need to get a go.” 

Liam groaned, sitting up. “What?”

Theo immediately felt the cold settle in his bones, the chimera had to bite back a whine as the beta scuttled out of bed and into the bathroom. “Let’s go, puppy. We’re almost in Beacon Hills.”

Liam huffed from the bathroom, popping his head out. “I’m not a puppy!” He screamed through a mouthful of toothpaste. 

“Sure.” Theo snorted, grabbing their bags. 

Liam spat out his toothpaste and washed his mouth out with water, trading places with Theo. “I’m not a puppy. Don’t call me that.” He mumbles petulantly, shoving his tooth brush into his bag. Theo smirks as he brushes his teeth, wiggling his brows. “If I can’t call you puppy, what can I call you? Little wolf?”

Liam lets out a groan of frustration as Theo cackles. “I’m going to wait on the car.” He grumbled, picking up his bag and Theo’s car keys. 

The taller boy sneers. “Don’t scratch my truck.”

Liam waves him off and leaves the room. Theo spits out the toothpaste and washed his face. He made sure they didn’t leave anything, grabbed his bag and the rooms keys and left. 

Theo headed down the stairs and to the reception desk, turning in the keys. The young girl grinned. “Hope you had a goodnight with your boyfriend.”

“The room was freezing. You should check the heater.” Theo said with a dead eyed gaze. The girl shrunk under the stare. “...alright? Have a nice day?” 

Theo smirked, heading towards the truck. 

He slipped into the drivers seat, smirking at Liam. “Ready to see your family, baby wolf?”

Liam glared at him. “I’ll kill you.”

Theo laughed as he began to drive. “Then you wouldn’t have a date!”

The smaller boy scowled, mouth clicking shut. 

The drive was silent, the only sound that could be heard were the boys heartbeats and the soft tune coming from the radio.   
  


_I cannot find a way to describe it_

_It's there inside, all I do is hide_

_I wish that it would just go away_

_What would you do, you do, if you knew_

_What would you do?_

Theo hummed, silently mouthing the words making Liam look at him curiously. “Not a fan of Christmas carols?” He joked. 

Theo glared at him, slapping his hands away from the radio. “Change the channel and I’ll gut you.” He said, speeding past the ‘Welcome to Beacon Hills’ sign. 

_All the pain I thought I knew_

_All the thoughts lead back to you_

_Back to what was never said_

_Back and forth inside my head_

_I can't handle this confusion_

_I'm unable, come and take me away_

Years ago, the threat may have been met with distrust but now Liam smiles softly. “Does this song remind you of anyone?”

_I feel like I am all alone_

_All by myself I need to get around this_

_My words are cold, I don't want them to hurt you_

_If I show you, I don't think you'd understand_

_'Cause no one understands_

Theo thought about coming back from hell, the first face he set his eyes on, the person he ended up protecting during the Ghost Riders and the hunters and the Anuk-Ite. He thought of how alone he was until Liam insisted on bothering him and somehow put his his number into Theo’s phone. How Theo shot cold and venomous words are the boy to make him back off— but he didn’t, instead, Liam just followed him all the way to college. 

“Wow! What’s the coincidence that we’d end up at the same college? I’ve always wanted to go here” Theo sometimes wonders why Liam said that when Theo can just listen to his heart beat and know it’s a lie. Theo pretended to be annoyed by it but he couldn’t help but feel a certain fondness toward Liam despite being a complete and utter dumbass. 

_All the pain I thought I knew_

_All the thoughts lead back to you_

_Back to what was never said_

_Back and forth inside my head_

_I can't handle this confusion_

_I'm unable, come and take me away_

Theo pulled into the driveway of Liam’s old home, glancing at Liam from the corner of his eye. 

_I'm going nowhere_

_(on and on and)_

_I'm getting nowhere_

_(on and on and on)_

_Take me away—_

The song was cut off as Theo ripped his keys out. “We’re here.” 

Liam let out a nervous breath. “I— thank you for doing this, Theo.”

Theo pursed his lips. “Yeah. No problem.”

They awkwardly stared at each other before finally breaking eye contact, grabbing their bags and heading to the house. 

Liam knocked on the door, a small smile crawling its way onto his lips as a blonde woman with the same blue eyes as Liam opened the door. She gasped, a bright smile on her face. “Liam!” She wrapped her arms around the boy, tightly squeezing him. “Hey mom.” He whispered. 

They pulled away. “Oh my god, how you’ve grown!” She cradled his cheeks, gently squishing them with a fond smile on her face. 

Liam blushed. “Mom, I saw you for thanksgiving.” 

The woman clicked her tongue, swatting his arm. “It’s been forever.” 

Liam chuckled, shaking his head before turning to look at Theo. He hesitated, unsure if he was allowed to do what he wanted. Theo sighed, rolling his eyes, he grasped Liam’s hand, intertwining their fingers. 

The woman glanced at their hands before smiling at Theo. “And what’s your name?”

“Theo Raeken, it’s a pleasure to meet you ma’am.” 

“Oh! So polite!” She gushed, shaking his hand. “I’m Jenna. It’s so nice to meet you! I had no idea Liam went back into dating!” She excitedly exclaimed, ushering the boys into the house. 

Theo and Liam stepped into the house, Liam gently tugging him up the stairs. “We’re gonna go drop off our bags in my room, mom.” 

Jenna nodded, a small smile on her face. “You go do that, but I want to talk to Theo afterwards.” She jokingly winked at them, walking into the kitchen. 

Theo and Liam headed up the stairs, the chimera looking at the pictures on the wall next to the stairs. He smirked when he caught sight of Liam’s baby pictures and first lacrosse game. 

Liam led Theo to his childhood room, looking around in interest. He browsed the boys book shelves, raising a brow in amusement. “You’ve always liked history, huh?”

Liam grinned, flushing in embarrassment. “Yeah.” He shook his head. “Listen, we should’ve probably gone over this earlier but—“

“The best lies are just a twist of the truth.” Theo said, watching Liam’s model globe spin. “We keep our story as close as possible to the truth. We met in high school but we became close not too long ago.” He looked at Liam with raised brows. “Is that okay?”

“Yeah.” Liam breathed out. “It’s perfect.”

Theo smirked, nodding his head. “Well, we can fine tune things later, your mom did ask for me, can’t keep her waiting.”

Liam nodded. “Best you do that, she’s not a patient woman.”

Despite Theo’s blasé attitude towards the whole situation, he still felt his anxiety spike at the thought of speaking to Liam’s mother. 

Theo walked into the kitchen, leaning against the doorway. “Uh, hi.”

Jenna shot him a radiant grin, eyes crinkling when she saw him. “Theo! I hope Liam’s been good to you?”

“Yeah. He’s been great.” Theo smiles softly, trying his best to look the part of the loving boyfriend he was paid to be. 

Jenna’s smile dropped slightly and she stared at the chimera as if she could see right through him. “Right! Well, it’s Christmas Eve so people will be coming over later.” She said, bustling around the kitchen. “Things get kind of chaotic around here but it’s not a lot of people and they won’t be here tomorrow since all of us have our own traditions.” The woman froze, letting out a small gasp. “Oh god, I hope Liam didn’t take you away from your family for the holidays.”

Theo shook his head. “I’m a orphan. It’s fine.”

Jenna’s lips parted. “I’m sorry—“ “it’s okay, Jenna. Really.” He cracked a smile and shrugged. “I’ve survived this long. I’ll be okay.”

Jenna nodded, sensing his discomfort. “Alright, David’s going to be home soon. I’m sure he’ll love you!” 

“David? Liam’s father?” 

“Yep!” She said, focusing back onto the food that was cooking. 

The chimera nodded, a small smile on his lips. “Well, I’m sure I’ll get along just fine with David.” 

Jenna shot him another one of her infamous radiant grins. She giggles. “I’m sure you two will get along just fine, now, you must be tired from driving— go relax.”

Theo smiled in response, a warmth filling his chest as the woman smiled at him. Something that felt distinctly homely.   
  


Theo didn’t like it. 

* * *

He stared at the clock as Liam took a shower. 

_9:30 P.M._

People were just beginning to arrive. Theo could feel his stomach churn. 

_9:31 P.M._

It felt like her ghost was going to appear any moment now, drag him back down where he belonged like he thought she’d do ever year. 

Liam stepped out of the bathroom, fully clothed and rubbing a towel through his hair. 

Theo sat up, smoothing out his shirt and jeans. “Ready?”

“Yeah.” Liam grabbed his hands, tugging him down the stairs. 

The teen’s eyes roamed the room, trying to ignore the curious eyes of Liam’s family members on him. 

Liam squeezed his hand gently. “Theo?” He whispered. 

“Yes?”

“Thanks again for doing this.”

Theo’s heart clenched. “Like I said, no problem.”

They sat at the already set table with the family, Theo looked around, counting how many people were there. There was Jenna, David, what Theo guesses to be an aunt, uncle, and his grandmother on one side of the table and on the other side sat Liam, Theo, two of Liam’s cousins and Liam’s grandfather, who of course, sat in front of his wife. 

All in all, the gathering wasn’t too large and he was thankful for that. They all ate dinner, conversation flowing around the room easily, Theo only speaking when spoken to. 

And that’s when the question was asked. 

“What ever happened to that girl? Hayden, was it?”

Liam sighed, putting down his fork. “She moved away, grandma. I’ve moved on.”

The grandma gasped. “Who?”

“I’m with Theo.” Liam said awkwardly, pointing at the boy besides him. The woman stayed silent, squinting at them through her lenses. She laughed. “Oh thank the lord! I’ve never liked that girl, especially how she just left you with no word.” She scoffed. “I just never said anything because you were so hurt. Listen, if I were twenty years younger and in shape, I’d fight her.”

The twins choked on their drinks and Liam blushed, sinking down into his seat. “Grandmaaaaa!”

“Mary!” Her husband scolded. 

“Shut up, George! And you! Theodore!” Theo winced at the sound of his full name but listened to her anyways. “Yes ma’am?”

“You break my grandson, I break you.”

Theo smirks. “I’ll only break him if he asks.” 

“THEO!” Liam screeched. 

The twins bursted into laughter and for once, as he looked at Liam’s pouting and blushing face, a genuine smiled curved onto Theo’s lips. 

Dinner was over, Theo, Liam, Liam’s aunt Laura and cousin Olivia helped Jenna with the clean up, taking the dishes to the kitchen. The boys entered the kitchen together for their last pile of plates only to be stopped by Olivia. “Oh, no.” She said, a teasing smirk on her face. “I’ll take those, you two on the other hand, need to kiss.”

“Kiss?!” 

Laura and Jenna giggled as they realized what was happening. The girl’s smirk just widened as she tossed her curly hair over her shoulder. “Oh yeah, kiss.” She stressed the word, pointing at the fake piece of mistletoe hanging above them. 

Liam’s eyes were wide and frantic as he searched for a way out of the situation. 

Theo turned to Liam tilting his head so he could see Liam better. “Listen, if you don’t want me to kiss you…” he whispered, breath tickling Liam’s lips. “say something right now.” He leaned forward causing Liam to freeze as Theo gently cupped the back of his neck. 

The two didn’t notice as their audience grew, wondering why it was so silent. 

Liam didn’t say a word, simply relaxing into Theo’s grip. He looked at the chimera challengingly, grabbing him by the front of the shirt. 

Their lips crashed together. Sparks shot through their bodies and they couldn’t even hear Olivia’s cheers. It felt like they were under water. 

Theo bit the younger boys lip gently before pulling away. Liam’s eyes fluttered open. 

_12:00 P.M.._

Jenna grinned, blue eyes glittering. “Merry Christmas, everyone!”

Theo tensed, waiting for the oncoming onslaught of memories. Terrible fucking memories but— they never came. 

Liam had his arms wrapped around Theo’s waist, face buried in his chest. “Merry Christmas.” He mumbled. Theo his his smile in Liam’s hair. “Merry Christmas, little wolf.”

Liam couldn’t find it in himself to get mad at the name. 

And if they did end up sleeping in Liam’s tiny bed together, well. It was just for warmth. _Okay?_

Christmas morning came much too soon, in Theo’s opinion. It was at that moment, when Theo woke up, he knew he messed up.

He didn’t get Liam a Christmas gift. 

He looked at Liam who was currently searching through one of his bags, smiling brightly when he realized Theo was awake. “Hey!” He chirped, standing back up with a box in his hands. “I got you something!”

Theo swallowed down his guilt and sighed. “I didn’t get you anything.”

Liam shrugged. “I didn’t expect you to. Having you here is enough of a gift.” 

Theo flushed at his words, eyes widening as Liam handed him the box. “Here, open it.” 

Theo rose his brows, pulling at the bow to undo it, he took off the lid of the rectangular box, letting out a small gasp. 

It was a knife. 

Theo carefully grabbed the wooden handle, unsheathing the blade to reveal a curved blade. “A karambit blade?” He breathed out, fingers tracing the cool surface carefully, fingers twitching when they reached an engraving on the handle. He flipped the knife around, heart fluttering when he saw the initials ‘T.R’ carved into the dark wood. 

Liam blushed, fiddling with his hands. “I don’t know why but I do know that you’re planning on having an arsenal that’s one day larger than Argent’s.” He chuckled nervously. “I don’t know if the weapons are for world domination or for your murder room but I decided to add to your collection.”

“I—, Liam. Thank you so much. I love it.” Theo said genuinely, a small smile curving onto his lips.

Liam smiles brightly, eyes shinning. “I’m glad.”

* * *

As Liam said goodbye to his parents, Theo packed up and took the bags to the truck, startling when he turned around and saw Jenna. 

How did he not hear her coming?

The woman gave him a knowing look. “I know you two aren’t together.”

Theo opened his mouth about to respond but Jenna held up a hand. The universal mom sign of ‘shut up’. 

Theo shut his mouth. 

“I don’t know how he roped you into doing this but I can tell that you like him.” She said, crossing her arms. “That kiss on Christmas Eve? Seemed way too magical and sweet to be fake.”

Theo let out a sigh through his nose. “I don’t do love.”

The woman chuckled. “Really? Well, next time I walk in and see you clinging to him in your sleep I’ll remind you that you don’t do love.”

Theo blushed. “Goodbye Jenna.” He mumbled, hopping into his car. 

The woman smirked as Liam got into the passenger seat, her eyes still on the older teen. “I expect a text saying that I was right soon.”

Theo smirked back. “I don’t think you’ll ever be getting that text.” 

“We’ll see!” She sang joyfully as David wrapped an arm around her waist. 

David smiled at Theo. “I hope to see you the next time there’s a holiday break.”

Theo grimaced slightly, movements faltering. He doubted Liam would ask him to do this again. “Yeah, maybe. Goodbye Mr. and Mrs. Geyer.”

After the Geyer’s wished them a safe trip, they were off. 

The car ride was silent for the most part, it was nearing night before Liam finally broke and asked. The question. 

“What text was my mom talking about?”

“That’s between your mother and I.”

Liam sighed in defeat. He knew Theo wouldn’t tell him. “Did you at least have fun?”

Theo shrugged. “Yeah. Your family is nice.” 

Liam hummed, resting his head against the car window. “Everyone really liked you.”

“I’m just that irresistible.”

Liam barked out a laugh. “Debatable.”

Quickly, night came and he had a bad feeling. “Liam, search up the weather forecast for tonight.”

Liam did as he was told, groan escaping him as he read the forecast. 

“A blizzards gonna hit us soon.”

“I think you mean right now.” Theo grumbled, pulling to the side of the road and parking as the snow began to fall harder. Theo sighed, grabbing a blanket from the back and throwing it at Liam. “I’m gonna have to turn the car off to preserve gas so bundle up, puppy.”

“I’m not a puppy.” Liam whined, wrapping himself up the blanket. 

Theo stared at Liam who was now trapped in a blanket cocoon, only his nose and eyes visible. 

“You’re right. You’re not a puppy. You look more like a pig in a blanket.” 

Liam growled, a hand coming out of the blanket cocoon just to punch Theo’s arm. 

“Ouch! Stop! We’re gonna be stuck here for a while so behave!” 

Liam’s blue eyes suddenly widened, he let out a whimper as he looked at his phone. “We have no reception anymore. We can’t call for help. Oh my god, we’re gonna freeze. Aren’t we? Can werewolves freeze to death? Where's Derek when you need him to answer a question? Oh my god! We’re gonna be Wolfcicles! We’re going to die. There’s so many things I’ve wanted to do and see.” He sniffled. “I—I’ll never get to see Mason and Corey get married. I’ll never be able to become a history teacher or have kids or adopt a puppy or tell you I love you!” He cried. 

Theo looked at him in surprise. “You love me?”

Liam froze, tears suddenly stopping. “Wait, no! Ignore that!

“Liam, do you have feelings for me?” Theo’s heart was in his throat as Liam turned to look at him. 

“I..yeah. I do. Maybe since you saved me from the Ghost Riders. I dunno exactly when it started. I honestly asked you to do this instead of someone else because I really, really, really like you. Like. Maybe, love you.”

“Liam..” Theo says carefully, looking at the steering wheel in annoyance. “I don’t know how to do this.”

“It’s okay.” Liam squeaked quietly, now fully hidden by his blanket burrito, only his nose visible. “I know you don’t feel the same.”

”Idiot.” Theo ran a hand through his hair and sighed. “I like you. More than I should and you deserve much better than me but—“ he tugged the blanket away from Liam’s face and stared into his eyes. “I never claimed that hell made me better of a man or any less selfish.”

Liam let out a shaky breath as Theo ran a hand through his hair. “If you don’t want me to kiss you, say something right now.” The young wolf said, eyes wide and pleading. 

Theo mimed zipping his lips shut and throwing out the key, a small smile on his face. 

Liam grinned, letting out a small laugh as his lips met Theo’s. Theo dragged Liam over the center console of the car, refusing to part his lips from Liam’s. 

Theo shook as if he’s been shocked by bolts of electricity ( ~~believe him when he says he knows exactly how that feels~~ ), Liam’s hands leaving a trail of fire wherever they touched despite the chilling cold. 

Finally they pulled away, Liam gave him a cheeky grin. “Be my Christmas present?”

Theo stared at him adoringly, only one word slipping past his lips 

“Yes.”

* * *

Jenna looked down at her phone, humming when her phone buzz. A text from an unknown number. She read the message, a smile forming on her lips. 

“You were right.”

She huffs, taking a sip of her hot coco. Of course she was right. 

A mother always knows. 

**Author's Note:**

> Theo totally still made Liam give him those 200 dollars. Sorry not sorry—


End file.
